


Your Fucking Mouth

by Sharku



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Backstory, Chains, M/M, Oneshot, Pedo Vaas, Slight Smut, Unfinished, Vaas - Freeform, handjob, scenery, vaas jason smut, written 500000 years ago, wtf why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason,captured,chained. Right on the platter exclusively for Vaas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fucking Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonOwl/gifts).



> Hi
> 
> Just a heads up, I never actually could imagine Jason just getting captured like that. Unless you know it’s surprise butt sex than you know no one can escape from it c: And this was written a long time ago,I wanted to post it because it still looked quite good to the new me. And this was written for my bestie.
> 
> But boy was I shy. Sorry for the short ficts ;(
> 
> word spelled Vaas without the "v" so every time I wrote Vaas it would fix it to "ass".  
> Thanks so much word.

Jason glanced at the car passing the road, as he quietly hid behind a tree, watching the car move in motion without stopping. He would usually have a gun with him, but this time, he only had his knife, the same one Lisa gave him just before…

  
Well, before it got completely out of hand.

  
He watched them drive by, his eyes slightly lingering to the blood on right hand. It was just a small cut, it didn’t matter. When did anything even matter now? Just getting his friends to safety, probably…  
  
Jason felt someone’s footsteps brush through the grass, a bit loudly, but as he turned his head to see who it was, his eyes got covered up immediately. He knew that touch.

  
“Guess who!” It… it wasn’t him, at least. The hand suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, as Jason felt a slight disappointment. Why…

  
“Keith, I know it’s you…” Jason said with a faint smile, but the man’s hand didn’t move. “No! How could you guess Keith?” He replied. What a strong smell of smoke.  
  
“Oliver?” He asked, with his hand moving away.

  
“Damn right!” Oliver smirked, watching Jason glance at the road one more time before saying anything.

  
“You should be back in the hideout, it’s not safe here.” Jason said, a serious look to Oliver as he slightly looked too happy…

  
“Nah,it’s fine. You forgot your stuff, so I brought you your pistol.” Oliver gave him the pistol, as Jason checked the holster for how many bullets were in there.

  
“Thanks, but you should really get back. If they come around the second time for lookout, we’re both going to be dead.” He said, somehow getting an eerie sound through his ears, like a gunfire, but somehow, different.

  
“I will, I will, don’t worry!” – He said, moving away from the tree’s shadow. “I heard from the town today is Vaas’ birthday, that’s something you don’t hear every day,right?” He chuckled, with Jason’s expression darkening.  
  
Like he deserves a birthday.  
  
“Isn’t that **_motherfucker_** lucky…” Jason said, his voice pissed as he was.

  
“He has a fucking strip club! I’d say he’s pretty lucky!” Oliver laughed lightly, glancing at Jason slightly shrug.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I’m going back. See you soon then, don’t you dare get yourself captured or something.’” Oliver smiled, walking back, looking very relaxed.  
  
A sudden yell from somewhere, Jason turning his head, just to hit a-  
  
…  
  
What…?

  
He couldn’t feel his body. Although, he was conscious.

  
The temperature was cold; he could feel the wall right in front of his face. His breath was steady.

  
Chains. His hands already got back to the pain; they were really tightly strapped on his both hands, lifted above his head. He could feel something wrapped around his mouth.  
It was so dark…

  
A blindfold?  
  
“Jason! What a fucking pleasure to have you tied up.” A voice. **_His_** voice. He could hear him walking around the room, the floor was… stone?

  
“I didn’t expect you to just give up, but who am I to fucking think? It’s even more fun having you fucking with Hoyt, but you know, it’s like a fucking deal with Hoyt that you get to die very slowly and very painfully.” He chuckled, **god damn** , no way out. “…Oh, oh, let me guess, you got smacked in the face with a pistol, didn’t you?”  
  
A harder laugh.  
  
Jason gritted his teeth slightly. Not like he had a choice to kick him in the face and choke him to death.

  
“You know, it’s my fucking birthday, and what, they didn’t fucking give me a present!” Vaas chuckled, Jason felt him staring at his back.  
  
“What do I need…what do I fucking need? Ah! Entertainment. That’s what I fucking _want,_ I want fucking entertainment!” Jason heard a gun reload, a short metal sound. “How about… I’ll let a few guys fuck you, Jason?”  
  
He’s not serious, is he?

  
Jason took a breath.

  
Better he could just get out of this alive. He could hear his footsteps, stopping right behind him. He could hear his breath.  
  
 _Shit,_ is he going to shot him?  
  
He felt his own back tense up, feeling the gun touch the back of his head. The metal felt cold. Was it a pistol?

  
“Now now, are you actually _scared,_ Jason? After all the fucking bullshit _you_ did?” The gun was pressing harder and harder against his head. “After you like… **wrecked my whole island?** ”  
  
 _Fuck._ He had to kick him…  
  
“After you slept with that fucking whore of a sister? Doesn’t it make us brothers?” Vaas chuckled, but his voice sounded a bit quieter than it usually was. He could feel him on his shoulder, a faint smell of alcohol. “Don’t fucking worry about it, I’m going to keep you here all the time.” Jason felt a hard press against his back; it was Vaas’ knee, with him moving away from his shoulder. 

  
“Oh,I had a fucking idea! Why don’t I play around a little, Jason?”  
  
His knee moved down slowly, causing Jason to press against the wall. He jerked his head to the side, but he only heard a loud cracking laugh. But he didn’t say anything.  
  
What the fuck is he thinking?  
  
Vaas’ hand grabbed his shoulder violently, almost making it snap. A smell of alcohol, but more clear, mixed with some kind of… jungle smell with a hint of musk.  
  
This isn’t going to _fucking happen_ , no way…  
  
He grinned again. Jason was already facing him, his back pressing against the wall.Vaas’ hand moved up, but the gun dropped on the ground, making a loud noise as the metal echoed through the walls of the room. It’s a caliber…

  
“If you fucking bite me, I’ll make sure to fucking penetrate you with a bullet.” He said, hearing the chain clack against the metal itself with Jason pulling it. Why’d he drop the gun?

  
Vaas’ fingers slid down his shoulder, a somewhat very strange feeling against Jason’s shirt. Just a sudden rough pull by Jason’s belt, a quick reaction from him just because… because it was him.

...The cloth around his mouth was making it hard to breathe.

He could feel his fingers moving inside, one by one sliding in deeper.  
  
Oh, fuck…  
  
“How slutty of you, Jason. Didn’t really take you as a virgin.” Vaas grinned.

Damn, he couldn’t take the tension anymore.  
  
His chest was pressing pretty hard against the stone wall, but Vaas didn’t let him go so easily. “Too bad your girlfriend can’t help you now. Like a smarty ass prostitute she is,” He chuckled. ”Too bad you’re on the wrong side of the poker table, Jason.”  His fingers thirsted deeper,just a tad more tension and Jason will come.  
The chain.  
  
It was a helpless situation.  
  
Something pressed against the cloth’s knot, loosening it quickly, with his fingers reaching a good spot, as the cloth fell on the floor. Jason let out a moan, following up with his back tensing up. He came, panting, the chains bruising his wrists hard.

  
“You sure can be fucking erotic when you want to.” Oh, _fuck you…_ “That wasn’t so hard, was it now, Jason? You better hope I feel good, before I end up fucking you until you brake.” Vaas snickered behind him, with Jason trying to control his breath before anything else happens.  
  
“Y-you…fucking bastard…” He breathed put heavily, still catching his breath.

  
“It’s not polite to swear, Jason.” Vaas’ hand moved lower, but this time, rougher.  
  
Why the fuck was Vaas making him hard?  
  
Fucking _greedy, selfish_ bastard. **A bullet** in the head would be better than him.

His left hand slid under his light blue skinny shirt, a light tease. Jason heard his breath going steady; with a few gropes Jason was beginning to get dizzy. The room was too stuffy.

  
“I’ll…kill you…” Jason’s breath became heavy again. Fuck, Vaas really knew where to touch…

  
“Really, I’d love to see you try.”  Just a short tease.  “You can bet your fucking life on it, you’re staying right here, Jason.” Right next to Jason’s ear, his breath. Confident bastard…  
A smirk on his face, watching Jason struggle from just a light touch.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He felt something different this time, he felt Vaas’ tongue on his neck, sliding against his bare skin just a few moments, but damn; he was too fucking good at this… Jason slightly jerked his head to the side, but it didn’t do much about the situation. His fingers kept thrusting harder, and fuck, taking every last breath away from Jason. He felt like he was about to cum, but Vaas’ tight grip stopped him at the last second. “You’ll come when I do, because it’s not fucking fair to give you all the pleasure.” He whispered, licking his ear slowly, just making the tension even worse for him.  
  
“V-Vaas…” He breathed out, almost without any thought about what the fuck is going on, “Let me cum, it hurts…!”

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA I'M NEVER GOING TO FINISH THIS THE END HAHAHA


End file.
